1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for washing a textile width of fabric and a full-width washing apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Full-width washing machines for textile widths of fabric are known in various versions. A significant problem, in many cases, consists of the fact that residues from the usual pretreatment and wet refining stages (desizing, washing out preparations, dyeing, printing, finishing) remain behind inside the width of fabric. In the case of very heavy or very dense widths of fabric, in particular, the expenditure of energy and washing water can become substantial with known washing methods, if sufficient removal of residues is to be achieved.
German Publication DE 20 59 308 A1 describes a method, as described above, and an arrangement for rinsing washing liquid out of textile articles, where steam from a rinsing unit, mixed with entrained water, is blown onto the width of fabric, which fabric is guided horizontally between screen bands. The steam and entrained water is blown from a slit nozzle which extends laterally across the width of the fabric. At a slight distance beneath the last screen band, a catch device equipped with an entry opening is arranged below the slit nozzle. The liquid which has passed through the width of fabric and is charged with the residues can be captured without pressure by the catch, and is pumped back into the rinsing unit.
Tests have shown that the washing effects which can be achieved with such an arrangement do not exceed those of conventional washing units to any significant extent.
German Publication DE 31 03 359 A1 shows that a device for uniform application of a small amount of a treatment agent, in the form of a foam, to the surface of a width of material is known. The foam first is applied from a foam application device to a screen band which runs along with the material. The screen band then comes into contact with the material, and part of the foam is transferred to the material as a result of the contact. The material and the screen band then pass through a pair of squeezer rollers. In order to enhance the transfer of foam, a suction nozzle can be provided after the pair of squeezer rollers, on the back of the width of material. The effect of the suction nozzle may be enhanced by a blower nozzle located opposite the suction nozzle, above the width of material. This publication involves application and uniform distribution of a substance on the width of material, which substance is intended to remain on or in the material. The substance described in this publication is not supposed to be decomposed or split and removed from the material.